lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Julian Constantine III.
Julian Constantine III. is the son of Phillipicus, and Aelia Constantine making him a member of and the long time Lord and Patriarch of House Constantine and the Emperor of the Byzantines. Julian Constantine III. would during the middle section of his reign become known for his pursuit of intellectual expansion in the capital and in order to expand the new universities, and other areas of intellectualism that he constructed or expanded in the capital he brought in many Turks, and Arabs from Nehekhara in order to fill these positions which did make him quite unpopular with the Italian, and Visigothic aristocrats. Julian would upon learning of the Turkish Night of Tears command the military of Constantinople to intervene and he was responsible for stopping the complete annihilation of Turks and other non-Italian, and Visigothic elements in the capital which once more made him unpopular with the burgeoning Nationalist movement in Byzantine. Following the Turkish Night of Tears and the breakdown of his family he would begin to collapse in terms of his health and became bedridden with what everyone believed was stress but was in fact poison as he was poisoned by Natashia Consantine who knew that Julian had been exploring the idea of making Nella Constantine the heir to House Constantine. Following nearly two years of being bedridden and poisioned slowly by Natashia Constantine he would eventually die, and on his death bed he pleaded with his daughter Nella to stear Antonio away from what he was doing, but despite trying to get Antonio to see him before he died his son and heir refused to see him and he died supported by his daughter, and wife. History Early History Intellectual Persuits Julian Constantine III. would during the middle section of his reign become known for his pursuit of intellectual expansion in the capital and in order to expand the new universities, and other areas of intellectualism that he constructed or expanded in the capital he brought in many Turks, and Arabs from Nehekhara in order to fill these positions which did make him quite unpopular with the Italian, and Visigothic aristocrats. Failing Health Following the Turkish Night of Tears and the breakdown of his family he would begin to collapse in terms of his health and became bedridden with what everyone believed was stress but was in fact poison as he was poisoned by Natashia Consantine who knew that Julian had been exploring the idea of making Nella Constantine the heir to House Constantine. Death Following nearly two years of being bedridden and poisioned slowly by Natashia Constantine he would eventually die, and on his death bed he pleaded with his daughter Nella to stear Antonio away from what he was doing, but despite trying to get Antonio to see him before he died his son and heir refused to see him and he died supported by his daughter, and wife. Family Members House Constantine - NEW.png|Philipicus Constantine - Father|link=House Constantine House Constantine - NEW.png|Aelia Constantine - Mother|link=House Constantine Relationships Category:House Constantine Category:People Category:People of Byzantine Category:Human Category:Italian Category:Knight Category:Roman Knight Category:Roman Category:Leader Category:Dead